Conventional passenger and cargo vehicles typically provide information concerning operation of the vehicle as well as time, outside temperature and other ancillary electronic displays in the instrument panel directly in front of the vehicle operator. Clocks, radios, CD players and the like are often located in the panel next to the driver for more convenient viewing and use by the other passengers. Viewing of one or more of the displays or gauges in the panel requires shifting of the driver's or passenger's eyes down to the panel from the view through the front windshield. The shift or redirection of the line of the sight from the road to the vehicle interior also requires refocusing of the viewer's eyes on the particular gauge or display. Such distraction can result in accident or injury, especially if the vehicle operator is presented with an emergency situation during such viewing. Also, a driver may not notice illumination of a critical warning display relating to occupant safety or vehicle operation (such as of disablement of a passenger air bag) when the display is located in the instrument panel due to the information clutter caused by the great number of other displays commonly found in the instrument panel.
Perhaps in recognition of these information display viewing problems, automobile and truck manufacturers have placed information in displays in consoles attached to the headliner of the vehicle above the front windshield. However, reference to the information in such consoles also requires a redirection of the viewer's line of sight from the road toward the vehicle roof. Such redirection is even more pronounced in cab-forward automobile designs in which the head position of the vehicle operator is moved forward with respect to the windshield/headliner boundary such that the displays in the headliner mounted consoles are even more difficult to view.
Other types of information displays have been provided directly in, or attached to, the interior rearview mirror assembly of the vehicle. These include displays located within the mirror case but behind the mirror element which, of necessity, are limited in size so as not to interfere with the viewing area of the mirror itself. In others, an information display was mounted in the rim or edge of the rearview mirror case (such as in a bezel, lip or eyebrow portion) so as to avoid interference with the field of view of the mirror. However, the former type of through-the-reflective element display must be made integral with the reflective element in the mirror housing, and the latter type require that the mirror case is specifically designed for receipt of the display. The combined mirror and display in such constructions is also heavier than conventional mirrors resulting in increased vibration or oscillation and reduced quality images in the mirror surface. In addition, vehicle information display modules have been provided in housings removably attached to the rearview mirror support structure (such as in windshield button mounted units) such that with their displays are viewable by occupants of the vehicle.
In recognition of the above, the present invention was revised to provide for a vehicle rearview mirror support which would be substantially hidden from view by the vehicle occupants behind the rearview mirror housing but include an attachment to the vehicle and a connection allowing adjustment of the mirror position (such as a pivot) to accommodate various sizes of drivers, while having a display for information which avoids obstruction of the primary viewing zone of the vehicle operator through the front windshield but is visible adjacent, and preferably at the edge of, the rearview mirror housing. The support would require minimal vision shifting for conveying the displayed information to the vehicle operator while operating the vehicle, would alert vehicle occupants to critical and other vehicle pertinent information without confusion with other information displays, would provide improved vibration performance and clearer images in the rearview mirror itself, would house various vehicle accessories, and would meet governmental safety requirements for breakaway separation of objects in the vehicle cabin.